


Halloween Drinks

by sexualnovak



Series: Dean Smut/Fluff One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Little Bit Of A Plot, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnovak/pseuds/sexualnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love dressing up for Halloween.<br/>This year, Dean loves it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Drinks

You sucked in a deep breath, thinking;

 

 

 _oh my god, why did i choose this costume_.

 

You honestly loved Halloween. It was quite peculiar, due to the fact you hunted monsters 24/7. Why should you dress as them?

This year you decided to dress up as a slutty cop.

You usually dressed in flannels and plaid, this costume was out of your element. You have never been this exposed. Especially in front of The Winchesters.

Shit.

You forgot you were going out with them. Now you were definitely regretting your costume choice.

You were just looking to get laid — Of course you weren't thinking of them.

Except maybe you were thinking of Dean.

You had the hots for the older Winchester. So you hoped that he would be the one fucking you tonight instead of a random man.

The dress itself was so short that if you bent down slightly, your whole ass would be out. The knee high boots made your legs look long, tan, and irresistible. The neckline plunged deep; making your breasts almost exposed as well. They looked huge. You had to admit that you looked hot.

Standing in front of the mirror in your room in the bunker, you finished putting on the little bit of makeup you had on. You were already dressed, and had your hair curled. Putting on the hat and badge, you finished your look by putting on a dark red lipstick on your plump lips. You pushed your aviator sunglasses up the bridge of your nose, and made your way down the hallway of the bunker.

The heels of the black, knee high boots clicked and clacked on the hard floors. The sounds echoed off the quiet walls. You were nervous to face the Winchesters. You had told them that you expected them to dress up, but knowing them, they didn't. You were just going to a bar, but everyone in the area dressed up. Kids or not.

You walked into the library, your eyes immediately falling on the two brothers.

Sam was in a black, tight shirt instead of a flannel. He looked underdressed to you. Almost naked, even. Otherwise, he looked normal.

As for Dean, he was actually sort of dressed up. He was dressed in a leather jacket, a black under shirt, and jeans. His hair was slicked back, making you wonder if he skipped his haircut just for Halloween.

Both of the boys looked at you, eyes wide, and jaws slacked.

“Sam — You're yourself. Dean — I don't even know who you're supposed to be.” You'd sighed, putting your hands on your slim hips.

“I — Um — I'm John Travolta. Grease.” Dean stuttered, and gave a smirk. You knew he just came up with that.

You couldn't ignore his eyes running along your body, making your super small, thin panties wet. He was practically undressing you with those dark, beautiful green eyes.

“I don't dress up.” Sam finally said, after he tore his eyes away from your body.

“Well — Mr. Grumpy and John Travolta — Let's go get drunk.”

 

 

—

 

 

You couldn't escape the perverts at the bar. They were constantly trying to cop a feel, or they just wouldn't stop staring. You were already tired of it.

Sam was flirting with a cute little blonde, which made you not want to bother him.

Dean was drinking a beer, while talking to a skanky, annoying red head. You walked over to him, grabbing ahold of his arm, and tugging lightly.

“Dean — _Please_ sit with me.” You whispered so the red head wouldn't hear you.

“You alright, Sweetheart?” He stopped talking to the red head and instantly turned to you.

“Every man in here won't stop touching me — Please, Dean. Take me home, or something.” You sighed, and kept your grip on his muscular arm.

“‘Kay — Let me talk to Sammy.” You could hear the anger in his voice.

Dean was trying to ignore the handsy men that kept touching you all night. Damn, _he_ just wanted to touch _you_ like that.

He just couldn't.

Every woman he cared for died. He didn't want to lose you. You had been hunting with them for three years, and in those three years you had become so close. He didn't want to fuck up your friendship. Dean came back to you quickly after talking to Sam.

“He's staying. Sammy needs to get laid, anyway.” He spoke loud enough so you could hear him over the music playing in the dark bar.

“Yeah, he does.” You agreed, and started to lead Dean out of the bar.

 

—

 

The ride back to the bunker was quiet. You sat in the passenger seat of the Impala with your arms crossed, and your eyes ahead. You let your eyes drift over to Dean, looking at his concentrated face.

You let your eyes drift to his legs, that were parted slightly.

 _Fuck_.

You were dripping at the thought of swallowing his cock. You wanted to so bad. You had a plan. Before you knew it, you were at the bunker, practically shaking with want. Your nipples were hard against your thin shirt, and all you wanted was to fuck Dean.

“I’m gonna call Sammy. I'll meet you inside.” He looked over at you, giving you a small smile.

“Alright.” You got out of the Impala, giving Dean a good glance at your briefly showing ass.

 

 

That image made him drool.

 

You quickly walked into the bunker, taking off your boots, and purposely leaving them in the hallway. You did the same with your soaked panties.

You stalked into Dean's room, and sat in the middle of his memory foam bed. You spread your legs wide, propping yourself up on one arm, and slowly moved your free hand down your body.

You started to rub at your pussy slowly,your dress making it easy since it was pushed up to your stomach. You let out a sigh of a relief, and slowly dipped a finger into yourself. You laid back on his bed, your other hand going to your left breast.

You heard Dean's boots coming down the hallway, slowly.

You slipped a second finger into your heat, moving the two of them in and out slowly. Your breath hitched as you played with your clothed breast, squeezing it and pulling at the erect nipple. Your pussy was dripping wet as you picked up the pace. You spread your legs even wider, throwing your head back and moaning.

 

 

 

Dean was confused to see your boots in the hallway.

That was unlike you.

Then he saw your panties. That sight went straight to his dick. He walked slowly to his room, opening the cracked door, and entering.

 

_Holy shit._

 

 

You had your fingers deep in your pussy, and your other hand down the front of your shirt. You were so wet. Your fingers weren't enough.

You knew Dean was in the room. You had heard the door open.

“Dean — Fuck, Baby.” You cried, pushing the front of your costume down to expose your breasts. You pinched your left nipple, rolling the peaked bud between your thumb and forefinger. You heard his breath hitch, making you open your eyes. His eyes were glued to your pussy.

“ _(Y/N)_..” He gasped.

“Come here, Baby. I _need_ you..” You groaned, your fingers working rough and fast in your tight pussy.

He didn't hesitate to rip off his leather jacket and shirt. He ran over to you, jumping on the bed, and attacking your lips. He removed your fingers from your pussy, making you cry out in disappointment.

He brought your fingers up to his mouth, sucking your juices clean off. That made you let out a moan. After licking them clean, he removed them from his mouth, and started to work on your costume. He basically ripped it from your body, instantly appreciating your nakedness.

Your chest was heaving up and down, your pupils wide with want. He leaned down and kissed your lips for the first time. Gently at first, then more roughly. His huge hands squeezed your breasts, making you drop your head on his soft pillows. You picked it back up to undo his jeans, and push them down quickly.

Your legs went around his waist, making him let go of your chest, and place a hand on your side. The other hand went beside your head. You freed Dean's cock from his boxers, and instantly you wrapped your small hand around it.

He was a lot bigger than what you were used to. The size of him made you whimper, wanting him deep inside of you. He groaned as you moved your hand up and down, but soon made you release him. Instead, he rubbed the head of his rock hard dick right between your drenched folds.

“Fuck, you're so wet, Baby. I wanna fuck you so good — So hard. Tell _me_ you want that.” He rasped in your ear, rubbing against you nice and slow.

“I want that so bad, Dean..” You cried, one hand on his back, and the other on his firm ass. You were trying to encourage him to enter your tight heat.

“Beg, Baby. Tell me you want my big cock in your tight little pussy. You could barely fit two fingers in you — I know you're gonna be squeezing me so tight.” He growled, the tip of his dick sliding into your slit.

“Oh, Dean — I want it _so_ bad. Please, Baby. Fuck me good.” You weren't a big dirty talker. But you wanted Dean.

He quickly entered you, taking both yours and his breath away.

“Shit — You're so tight..” He groaned.

You cried out at the size of him, but he let you adjust.

“Can I?..” He asked, softly rubbing your hip.

“ _Please_..” You whined, shamelessly bucking against him, trying to get friction. He started to thrust slowly, but in a sharp, rough way.

But — Then he quickened the pace. His hips started to snap back and forth quickly, which made you mimic the movement. After a few seconds of the rough pace, he decided to change it up a bit.

He lifted your legs over his shoulders, making the two of you gasp at how deep he was. Your eyes closed in bliss, his name coming out of your plump lips.

He fucked into you fast and brutal — His breathing coming out fast on your neck. His hand slipped between you, finding your clit and instantly rubbed and pinched at it. You were closer and closer to finding release, making you cling onto him tightly.

“Come for me, (Y/N)..” He rasped, his thrusting becoming sloppy, but still just as fast.

He was close.

He wanted her to come with him. Within an instant, you came. You screamed his name, gripping him tightly, and grinding against his dick. He came shortly after you, spilling his seed deep inside of you. Dean rode out both of your orgasms, then collapsed on top of you.

 

“I've been waiting to do that for a while.” He laughed, still breathless from the sex.

 

“Me too. ” You chuckled, then kissed him.

 

“You should play with yourself on my bed more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the hospital for a few days, but now I'm out! Thank god. I might write the next chapter to Lonely Days soon. Thank you for reading! I'm so fucking ready for Halloween. I'm going to be doing so many Halloween fics (((((:::


End file.
